


Being Who I Am, Being Who You Are

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark’s parents are diiiiicks but it’s hella cool, Oh holy shit it’s an AU yeah, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, he just wants to be loved and he’ll get just that, i don’t have any other NCT members in here oops, imma tag it anyway, is there fluff? I cant tell, like there’s so fucking much what’s wrong with me, they are kinda like??? Messing with Mark’s feelings for stuff, yeah this is 15k words FUUUUCK ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark is a witch who feeds off arousal with some anger and baggageYukhei is a werewolf who just really likes MarkSex and love happens





	Being Who I Am, Being Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so lemme just say my writing style is super switchy and really awkward in my opinion because I wrote this over the course of a year (I took this huge break) so it’s gonna be weird sometimes idk whatever just read it to find out okay. 
> 
> Also! This is my second one shot (my first being a BTS one) and also my longest. I didn’t intend for it to be this long? Like maybe 10 to 11 thousand words but I just... kept going. So I’m proud and also very, very disappointed in myself for this. Mostly pretty fucking proud cus I never finish my fics anymore my bad. 
> 
> I have like two other fics in the works rn and I’m excited to finally get to those as well so look forward to that in like 7 years. 
> 
> English is my native language but lemme say I fuck up all kinda of words and phrases and I suck at dialogue during sex because like wtf do I say? What is? My life? 
> 
> O K A Y I’m done talking now. Thank you so much for reading wow!

Mark thought there was nothing more aggravating than waking up early for school. Human school, no less. They were weird and loud and annoying, and if Mark could place a silencing spell on them, he would. And it was mutual. They hated him, like they _hated_ Mark. They found him dangerously quiet, and the way he dressed was way too provocative. His hair was always a different shade of color and his clothes never got lighter than black. He sat in the back of the classroom by the window with an empty desk to his right. Sitting next to him was like taking a seat into Hell.

 

Mark loudly swung his boots on his desk, reveling in the way his classmates jumped vigorously in their seats. He smirked.

 

Their home room teacher walked in, sparing a glance at Mark before promptly ignoring him blatantly breaking the rules. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

 

“Today we’ll be getting a new student,” he explained. “Treat him well.”

 

Just as he finished, the classroom door was opened. The principal strutted in looking sophisticated and sharp as if she isn’t secretly a soul sucking banshee. Behind her was what Mark assumed was the new student. His hair was long, but pushed back to expose his forehead. His eyes were alert and when he caught Mark obviously looking, his saw his eyes sparkle with something he couldn’t pinpoint his finger on. His lips, thick and pink, were stretched into a small smile.

 

“This is Wong Yukhei.” The principal gestured toward him. “He’ll be here for the rest of the semester.” She strolled out the room. She had a way of making everything look so awkward.

 

Mark suddenly shuddered. There were peaks of arousal littered across the classroom. Most of it was from the girls staring at Yukhei, but one or two came from boys. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, slowing breathing in. It wasn’t much, but Mark was taking what he could get at the moment. He’d have to wait till after school to really feed off of it.

 

“You can take a seat next to Mark.”

 

Mark’s eyes shot open at the sound of him name. The sound of shifted chairs and movement rang in his ears. All eyes were on him, and he wasn’t comfortable at all with it. He didn’t like being watch by them, but he put up an image for them, instead.

 

“What,” he growled.

 

They all stiffly turned around to face the board (and Yukhei). Yukhei, who didn’t seem to take the hint no one even liked Mark, happily took the empty desk by him. Mark looked out the window, completely aware of the decline in arousal. He huffed out a sigh. After school it is, then.

 

Yukhei almost had every class with Mark, and in every class he sat near him. Yukhei must have never caught the hint by the third class period because during their last class, chemistry, he eagerly raised his hand to be partners with Mark for the project they were doing. Mark wanted him to disappear, and the more Yukhei got near him the more he couldn’t feed.

 

“You’ll have to work on this project outside of class as well. We don’t have enough time in class to work on it, so there’s a chance you’ll be over each other’s houses. It’s due at the beginning of next month, and you’ll need an example to go with it.”

 

Wonderful. Peachy. Fucking _great_. He’d have to deal with this jackass for a month. He also has to do this project the human way. It’ll be fine. Right?

 

Wrong. Mark could hear people whispering left and right as Yukhei followed close behind him. It was probably the same shit they always say: “God, he’s so fucking weird” and “Why is he wearing that? It’s making me uncomfortable”. His boots made a low thumping noise every time he took a step, but that didn’t drown out the comment that almost made him hex every student in the hallway.

 

“I heard he fucks his brother.” Whoever said it whispered it. Mark tensed and stopped, turning on his heels to quickly wrap his hands around their throat, but was blocked by something large. Yukhei was standing in his way. For the first time in the day, he saw Yukhei actually look serious.

 

“Move,” he hissed.

 

“They aren’t worth it,” he replied.

 

Mark looked up at him, pressing his lips into a thin line. He was breathing erratically, shaking in anger. Something in Yukhei’s eyes told Mark to listen. And as much as he didn’t want to, he turned away and stomped away. Whoever was in his path would likely get a curse casted on them if they didn’t move.

 

Mark was nearing the exit when Yukhei showed up by his side moments later. His face had darkened and he looked like if someone said something wrong he was going to snap. Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“You should have let me choke the shit out of them,” he mumbled, pushing the door open.

 

“And let you get expelled? Yeah, sure, okay,” said Yukhei sarcastically.

 

He scoffed. “Oh, please. You don’t even know me. All you’ve done is piss me off for the whole day.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one in this shitty school who isn’t like the rest,” he said matter of factly.

 

Mark bit the inside of his cheek. He had a point. “So, my house or your house?” Yukhei’s face broke into a smile. If it wasn’t for the fact he barely knew him, Mark would have definitely jumped his bones. “My house it is then.”

  


His house was… well, his house was huge. It was too big for only four people to live there, but with their parents gone it was technically just two people: Mark and Johnny. Yukhei was obviously taken aback by its size because he tripped over his own feet trying to find the peak of it.

 

Their house didn’t have keys, just a locking spell they used to open the doors. Mark leisurely waved his hand over the door while Yukhei marveled at the building towering over him. They were blasted with a breeze of freezing cold air. Johnny turned off the heating again. He must not be paying attention to the thermostat.

 

“Jesus, do you live with ghosts,” Yukhei asked behind him. Mark shrugged it off, but he wouldn’t be lying if he said they did. They’re the reason they don’t have rodents and poltergeists running around the place.

 

They walked in and Mark’s boots echoed across the walls.

 

“Stay there for a second.” Mark disappeared upstairs, leaving Yukhei to himself.

 

Johnny’s room was at the back with less sunlight than the rest of the rooms. He had candles to light it, but he had a tendency to forget he can’t feel heat or the basic concept of coolness, so the house could either be freezing cold or excessively hot. Johnny was currently drinking from a blood package sprawled out on the floor when Mark got to his room.

 

“Oh, hey. I thought I heard the door.” He sat up. From the doorway Mark could see his lips and teeth were stained red. Gross.

 

“You know it’s like negative three degrees in the house, right?” He adjusted one of the fishnet stockings he was wearing. “It’s not the ideal temperature for anyone in the house. Even the ghosts think it’s too cold.”

 

Johnny took an overly long sip from his blood. Again. Gross. “I didn’t notice,” he said with a toothy smile. He was seriously gonna make Mark seal his mouth closed or something. He settled for shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “I heard someone else with you. Planning on feeding?”

 

Mark didn't even flinch at the question. He had no time to be ashamed of his condition at the moment. “No, he’s here for a school project. I’ll have to feed later.”

 

Johnny nodded understandingly while taking a long sip of blood, sucking until the package began crumpling in his hand. “You know you didn’t drive them away—”

 

Mark shook his head again and Johnny immediately stopped talking. “It’s fine. They’ll get over it.” He turned to walk away, but stopped, squinting at something in the corner. “Is that my cauldron?”

 

“Yeah,” Johnny answered from right behind him. He smelled like iron. Mark scrunched his nose.

 

“You know what? Keep it. I’ll just buy another.”

 

Mark stopped by the hallway to fiddle with the thermostat. Yukhei was still waiting for him at the door. “Sorry it's so cold. My brother isn’t the smartest.”

 

Yukhei shrugged it off and followed Mark to the kitchen. Mark gestured for him to sit down at the island. He was still looking around at the size of the house. He looked over a Mark, who was at his fridge pulling out a jar of jelly. He watched as he went to another cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread.

 

“So, what do you wanna do this presentation on?” Mark got on his tiptoes in an attempt to reach a jar of peanut butter, but failing miserably. Curse Johnny and his excessive height and his dumb giraffe genes. He wanted to use a levitation spell, but quickly threw that idea out of his head. He could also get a chair. No, that was way too much work.

 

A body suddenly pressed closely to him, grabbing the jar of peanut butter and freezing Mark in his spot. He was unbelievably warm, soft and firm at the same time, and it made Mark’s gut twist. It twisted and clenched and didn’t leave when Yukhei placed the jar on the counter before leaning down to Mark’s ear whispering, “You could have gotten that yourself.” God, his voice this close to Mark’s ear made him hold back a mewl. It was deep, raspy, and smooth all at once. May the Moon Witch be with him

 

He whirled on his heels, his heart thumping horrifyingly loud in his ears. “What the _fuck_?” Yukhei was sitting back in the chair with his chin resting in his hand. He was smiling innocently. “What did you say?”

 

“I said you could have grabbed the peanut butter by yourself.”

 

Mark scoffed. “You mean with a fucking _chair_ or something?”

 

Yukhei tilted his head, still smiling. “No, with a spell.” He felt his stomach drop to his feet. Was he going to have to erase Yukhei’s memory? Mark really didn’t want to do that. Those spells took a lot of practice and patience and Mark didn’t have much patience. Yukhei must have sensed his distress because he was on his feet and invading Mark’s personal space again in ways he didn’t really feel was necessary. “I’m a werewolf, Mark. Calm down.”

 

“How can I believe you,” he breathed out, looking at him through his eyelashes. Jesus, was he subconsciously attempting to seduce Yukhei? “How… how did you know?”

 

Yukhei turned his eyes into bright red and amber, a wolfish grin spreading his lips as his canines elongated, pushing slightly into his bottom lip. He quickly reversed it, but that wolf like grin never left. Yukhei backed away a bit, but Mark made another mental note of just how nicely shaped his lips were. “Plus, you look like a typical witch. Black clothes, bad attitude—”

 

“I do _not_ have a bad attitude,” Mark said defensively. He folded his arms over his chest. “And what’s that got to do with me being a witch?”

 

“Well, I also saw you use a locking spell on the door when we got to your house.”

 

Oh. So that meant Mark could start using his magic in front of Yukhei. He waved his hand in front of the ingredients and they began making the sandwiches themselves. Yukhei watched as two plates, a knife and spoon emerge from the drawer and cabinet and got to work. Mark sat down across from him.

 

“What’s it like being the most hated person at the school,” Yukhei suddenly asked.

 

Mark shrugged. “Not bad except for the rumors and shit talking.” He wanted to mention his other “power”, but it didn’t sit well with him at the moment. Yukhei was the only other person in the school who was apart the supernatural community besides the principal. His parents were in Paris avoiding Mark at all costs, and Johnny was too… Johnny. He shoved away the thoughts of his parents and chose to watch the food instead.

 

He internally debated whether or not he should mention it, and he shook it off with his mind made up. Mark stood up to go grab a book. It was the book Johnny had showed him when he first suspected Mark was feeding off of others. He kept it bookmarked at all times. The book was large and heavy and covered in dust. Mark slammed it on the island, making Yukhei jump with the sandwich in his hand.

 

“The hell, man?” He finished chewing on his piece of sandwich. He leaned over to get a better look at it. “What’s that? We doin’ our project on whatever’s in there?”

 

Mark didn’t answer, just flipped the book open to the page.

 

_Feeders are unique types of witches who may feed off the magic, positivity, negativity, or even arousal of others. Although this can make them quite powerful, without proper knowledge of their power, they could harm themselves or others. Witches that feed off magic are the most powerful creatures of the supernatural world. Witches that feed off positivities and/or negativities need to be around general emotions that revolve around those aspects. These witches rank fifth place in power._

_Witches who feed off of arousal are the rarest, yet they rank in power like no other. When they feed, they take the arousal from everyone in the room with them. It doesn’t deter the arousal from everyone else, nor do they feel anything. They feel they are at their best after a sexual encounter. Skin on skin contact gives them a direct source to their feeding, butthe arousal cannot be transferred. If, especially after a long amount of time, they don’t feed, their physical appearance may deteriorate and their magic will become weak. Another name for these kinds of witches would be an Incubus (page 776-779), but Incubus lack certain criteria of magic. Arousal Feeders rank third in most powerful witches._

 

Yukhei chewed lazily on his last bits of sandwich. He juggled the information around a bit in his head as he swallowed. “Which one are you, then?”

 

Mark, who had just started on his peanut butter and jelly, pointed a finger at the last paragraph. “That one.”

 

Yukhei’s head shot up to look at him, who looked right back at him. “You feed off people’s arousal,” he asked bewildered. Mark nodded, pretending not to notice the way his stomach churned when Yukhei looked at him. It made his skin prickle and feel cold even if it was hot. Mark knew this feeling all too well. “I guess it makes sense.”

 

Mark made a face that must have asked “How?”

 

“You’re clothes were made to catch everyone’s attention, but I get the feeling it’s for more than that,” Yukhei calmly explained. He didn’t seem freaked out or scared by what he’d read and Mark was so ready to bounce on his dick like a fucking trampoline. Mark looked down at his clothes. He’ll admit they got more revealing the older he got. What could he say? Black leather was sexy.

 

Okay, so Yukhei had a point. He was a lot more observational than Mark thought. It made him want to drop to his knees between his legs right then and there. He would have, too, if they didn’t have a project to work on.

 

-

 

One day after a couple of weeks, Mark didn’t show up to school the next day. He didn’t show up the day after either, and when Yukhei asked around about it he kept getting the same answer: “Oh, him? Yeah, Mark disappears for days sometimes. He always comes back, though. I wouldn’t worry too much.” But it just didn’t feel right. He was almost sure it was because he probably hasn’t fed recently. Yukhei had done some of his own research about it and some arousal witches were jailed starved to death back in the 1400s. Something about being touched by the wrong God and being a blemish. Some arousal witches are still being shunned and tortured. But then again, Mark hates being around humans, too. It could be either options if Yukhei was being truthful.

 

So that’s how he found himself standing at the front door of his classmate’s house, book bag full of homework and project materials (their teachers insisted since the two had gotten close recently that Yukhei be the one to bring it to him). Yukhei’s eyebrows shot to his hairline when Mark answered the door. His eyes looked dull and a bit sunken, his cheeks hollowed. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his body was shaking violently. Mark looked almost unrecognizable and Yukhei understood why he wouldn’t want to come to school. He didn’t think he’d even be able to make it out the door. But that wasn’t the only thing that surprised Yukhei. When Mark opened the door, he was overwhelmed with waves of heat. It felt someone had just opened an oven.

 

“Hey.” His voice sounded as bad as he looked.

 

“Hey, uh, how are you feeling?” Yukhei shifted his stance, bouncing the book bag on his back.

 

Mark shrugged and moved to the side to let Yukhei in. “Besides the constant cold chills, the sweating, the shaking and the hunger, I’m fine.” Sarcasm dripped in his voice and if Yukhei noticed it he didn’t say anything. Mark began walking toward the stairs, not taking time to look back and see if Yukhei was following.

 

They walked down a long hallway before stopping at a door; Mark’s room. It was a lot more normal than what Yukhei had expected. It was also a bit bigger than he expected. There was a bed pushed up against a wall in the middle of the room with a night stand. Across the room was a bathroom. Everything was normal except for the old spell books filtered around the floor and stacks of preserved animal parts shoved in a corner.

 

Yukhei dropped his bag on the floor by the doorway and turned to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I brought some stuff for school if you’re—”

 

“I need to ask you a favor,” he interrupted.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Mark nibbled on his bottom lip. Even in the state he was in, Yukhei still found him attractive. He was wrapping his ankles around each other, his heart rate skyrocketed. Yukhei could tell he was nervous.

 

“I need you to have sex with me,” he rasped out in a rush. Mark looked at him with hopeful eyes. Yukhei blinked slowly and Mark deflated. “I’m clean, you know. And my brother isn’t even home, but you can say no—”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Mark dropped the blanket from his shoulders, but made no effort to move. Without it on, Yukhei could see he was only wearing a loose tank top and boxer briefs. He could also see just how small Mark had become.

 

“I look like shit, don’t I,” he asked, sounding embarrassed. Yukhei wanted to tell Mark he didn’t look like shit, that he just looked like he was getting over a really bad cold, but he didn’t. Instead, he shoved down his thoughts and went to stand in front of Mark.

 

“Hello, again,” he said with a flirty smile. He had no idea how Mark could keep putting up this whole trope of being the sexiest person in the room, but he does it well.

 

“Hey.” Yukhei returned the smile. He debated if he should move the hair from Mark’s forehead. A short battle as he pushed the hair back, tangling his fingers in the soft strands. Yukhei didn’t miss the soft moan Mark made as he let him guide his head back, bearing his throat to him.“How do you wanna do this?”

 

Mark stared at him with hooded eyes. “Any way you want to.”

 

Yukhei removed his hand from his hair and placed it on his chest, gently pushing him onto his back. He could hear Mark’s breath hitch while he trailed his hand down until it was resting just centimeters from his dick. Mark squirmed below him, pushing himself higher on the bed with his feet.

 

“Stop,” Yukhei growled, the wolf part of him slipping into his voice. It came out colder than he expected, but Mark didn’t seem to mind. He immediately stopped with a shiver.

 

Yukhei fiddled with the hem of his boxer briefs before pulling them down with the help of Mark lifting his hips. He was only half hard. Yukhei’s eyes turned amber as he began stroking him. Mark quietly hummed with approval and Yukhei felt his jeans tightening.

 

He was finally hard and Yukhei leaned down to suck on the head. Mark held back the high whine in his throat. Yukhei licked the shaft slowly, reveling in its warmth. He could tell Mark was really holding back by how his body tensed and untensed with every move Yukhei made.

 

Yukhei didn’t let up, kissing around the head and wrapping his lips gently around the shaft to suck before licking along it. He finally sunk his mouth down on Mark’s dick like he was fucking _made_ to suck him off. This time Mark didn’t hold back, arching his back and keening to the ceiling.

 

Mark was starting to get close. He wanted to cum so badly, and Yukhei had his face promptly shoved between his thighs moving with his head up and down leisurely. The sounds of soft moans and slurping filled the room.

 

“Fuck, I’m close,” he whined. Yukhei pulled off with ‘pop’ and Mark shot him a glare. “Come _on_ , Yuk—”

 

“Stop talking,” he hissed. Yukhei seriously needed to get better control of his wolf because the more turned on he got, the more he wanted to just take Mark right then and there. The latter bit his lip, his dick jumping in the way Yukhei spoke to him. He backed away and stripped himself of his shirt. “You got lube,” he asked unbuttoning his pants. Mark nodded, conjuring a bottle of it at the edge of the bed. Magic. It never ceased to surprise Yukhei.

 

Yukhei dropped his pants and briefs at once, grabbed the lube and slapped the inside of Mark’s thigh. “Hands and knees.” On shaky limbs, Mark rolled into his stomach, propping up on his forearms and legs. He was starting to look better already. Yukhei squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers together to warm and coat each digit. He played with it at first, stroking and poking at Mark’s hole until he was cursing under his breath and rocking back on nothing.

 

Yukhei finally stopped his teasing and pushed a finger in with ease, groaning at the throbbing warmth. He crooked it and pressed the pad of his index finger into the walls, pushing it in and out. Mark bit his lip and he physically sees Mark’s skin glow. Yukhei took his time prepping him, the push and pull of his fingers making him beg for more. He pushed in another one and the sound Mark made went straight to his dick.

 

Mark had three fingers shoved up his ass when Yukhei brushed up against those bundle of nerves. He gasped and clenched around the digits, scrambling a hand back to grip Yukhei’s wrist and hold him there. “There. Right there.” Yukhei was relentless with his hands; one pushing ever so slightly into Mark’s spine to keep him in place, the other hand finger fucking him until Mark’s thighs were shaking and his body was humming.

 

Yukhei pulled his fingers out, and as much as Mark was excited for what was about to happen next, he still whined in disappointment. Yukhei grabbed him by the hair, lining himself up, but stopped suddenly.

 

“What,” Mark breathed.

 

“Condom.” He could practically hear Mark roll his eyes as he sifted through the drawer and handed him a small packet. Yukhei let go of his hair and tore it open carefully with his teeth, rolling it on. Lining himself back up with a handful of hair, Yukhei slowly pushed in, inch by inch till he bottomed out. Mark’s moan echoed throughout the room and Yukhei had to physically stop himself from fucking him into the mattress. Yukhei pulled out a bit and thrust back in. Mark was impossibly tight and the grip on his hair tightened.

 

“Harder,” he pleaded.

 

Yukhei released his grip and braced his hand on the headboard instead. Mark, who was feeding off the whole situation, was fucking himself back on Yukhei’s cock. He stilled him by pressing their hips together. He pulled out again, but fucked into him so hard Mark was pushed farther up the bed. He groaned, embracing the pain, and let his arms give in under his weight.

 

Yukhei lost himself. He couldn’t hear anything else but the sound of skin slapping skin and moans suffocating the room. And Mark’s moans were absolutely _pornographic_ . They were high and needy, strung tight like any moment and he’ll break. He let himself go, fucking himself back until Yukhei could hit that spot inside him. The headboard banged against the the wall every time Yukhei fucked into him. His thrusts were hard and fast, and _fuck_ Mark was looking back at him with hooded eyes and a lazy smile _fuck_ Yukhei wanted to cum.

 

He felt good. God, Mark felt so good wrapped around Yukhei’s cock just _taking_ it like his ass was perfect for fucking. He fucked him until he felt Mark clench around him, keening with his back arched.

 

“Found it,” he mused, aiming for that spot. Mark was almost screaming and they were both sure his voice would be gone by the end of this.

 

Mark came with a whine, his body shaking violently as Yukhei fucked him through his orgasm. Yukhei kept thrusting into him until he he was cumming as well, squeezing the wooden headboard so hard he felt it splinter.

 

Yukhei pulled out, discarding of the condom and stretched. It’d been so long since he had a good lay. Mark sat up on his legs to catch his breath. It started out soft, but soon Mark was full on laughing, a fit of giggles suddenly taking over him.

 

Yukhei looked over at him curiously. “How are you feeling?”

 

Mark was full on laughing now, gasping for air and clutching his sides. He flipped himself completely so he was on his back, kicking his legs. “I feel fucking _great_!” Flipping himself back over to his stomach, he climbed his way out of bed. He approached Yukhei, who was currently picking up his clothes. Mark looked better. No, scratch that. He looked more than better. His face filled out again, cheeks rosy red from post orgasm and his eyes sparkled something Yukhei would call mischievous. His body looked warm and soft and Yukhei really wanted to run his tongue over every part of it.

 

“Are you gonna put on some clothes,” Yukhei asked staring down at him.

 

Mark smiled, biting his lip. “Nope,” he replied popping the ‘p’. His eyes trailed down Yukhei’s body, and his smile disappeared. He splayed a hand out on his chest and trailed it down till he was at the other’s belly button. Mark got on his tip toes, licked Yukhei’s ear and whispered, “I prefer you naked.”

 

Yukhei quirked an eyebrow at this. He couldn’t tell if Mark liked feeding or if he liked to have sex. It was probably both.

 

-

 

Mark was back at school the day after the next, wearing all black: a shirt that hugged his frame, pair of shorts that had clippings to a pair of black stockings and even blacker pair of shoes to complete it. And no one except for Yukhei was happy about it. When he showed up in homeroom looking brand new, everyone’s moods went to shit. Yukhei walked in minutes later, hair tossed in every direction.

 

He sat down and took a breath of relief.

 

“Rough night?”

 

Yukhei looked over at him, a breathy laugh playing on his lips. He was most likely aware of the pairs of eyes on them. Something seemed a bit off about him. “Full moon,” he replied. It clicked together in Mark’s head. Right. Werewolves turned during full moons. Yukhei’s eyes turned dark the more they stared at each other. Mark swears if they were the only two people in the room they’d fuck on every surface. Mark settled for opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

 

And if Mark’s ears weren’t so damn good, he would have missed the animalistic way Yukhei growled.

 

-

 

Yukhei got his payback in their chemistry class. They sat at the last table in the back, by the window on the left. Their teacher hadn’t even gotten the first syllable out when Yukhei wrapped his hand around Mark’s thigh. The action itself made his heart rate speed up.

 

Mark couldn’t concentrate on what their teacher was saying, grappling his hands to the lab table to stable himself. Yukhei’s fingers were flicking at the hem of his shorts, just fucking around with it. He finally snuck two fingers, the middle and index, under the tight leather, feeling the softness of his inner thighs. The other two and his thumb rubbed purposeful circles on him.

 

He slipped another finger under the shorts, and Mark was suddenly thinking back to last night when Yukhei took absolute control of his body, fucking him with vigor and purpose. It sent waves of pleasure through his body, a soft gasp breathing across his lips. It must have stirred something in Yukhei because Mark was starting to feed off it. His arousal was strong, overwhelming and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Yukhei added his pinky finger and squeezed the flesh, causing Mark to gasp loudly.

 

“Mr Lee,” the teacher started. “are you alright?”

 

Yukhei leaned over slightly, still kneading the supple skin. His breath, smelling like mint toothpaste, ghosted over his ear and cheek. “Tell him no, you still feel sick.”

 

“No, I still feel sick,” he recited word for word. Mark fluttered his eyes closed. Yukhei was starting to push the shorts higher up his thigh. He hadn’t even taken his eyes off the teacher once, but the students were looking back at him like he’d just caught an incurable disease.

 

“Do you want to go to the nurse?”

 

“Say yes,” he whispered.

 

“Yes.” His voice had cracked slightly. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed because Yukhei was retracting his hand and stood up.

 

“I’ll take him, sir. We can work on our project at the nurse’s office.”

 

The teacher shooed them away. Mark only felt slightly offended that his teacher just let this happen.

 

And that’s how Mark found himself in the hallway, then suddenly pushed into the first bathroom Yukhei came across, kissing him breathless. He pushed them into a stall locking it, not giving Mark time to talk, to think.

 

Yukhei fucked Mark into the wall. His hands were gripping the top of the stall, keeping Mark up by pressing him harder into the cold surface.One of Mark’s feet propped him up and his other leg bounced lazily, his shorts hanging by the top of his big toe. His head was fuzzy and he couldn’t hear anything besides the rattling of the lock and the sounds of his moans and Yukhei’s grunts. His hands found purchase in Yukhei’s hair, pushing it from the other’s face and twisting his fingers in it. Mark pulled it, leaning down and swallowing every sound he made. Their tongues slipped past each other and Mark whined at just how _rough_ Yukhei could be. Yukhei pulled away and focused on hitting those bundle of nerves. Mark’s moans sounded like screams and his hands went from Yukhei’s hair to the top of the stall, grasping desperately to the top of his hands.

 

Mark’s head thumped against the wall as he bounced violently, feeling that tight coil in his stomach. He felt Yukhei’s thrust become erratic and whined high in his throat. He felt his body tighten when he came, his orgasm hitting him so hard he saw white behind his eyes. Mark leaned down and took Yukhei by the hair, attacking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Yukhei was cumming seconds later with a low groan.

 

Mark threw his head back gently to the wall, bathing in his post orgasm with a faint smile.

 

-

 

It went on like that for the rest of the semester, Mark feeding off Yukhei and Yukhei getting a good fuck whenever they both felt like it. The kids at school noticed, eyeing Mark and Yukhei suspiciously every time they walked by.

 

But Yukhei left right when he said he would. Mark hid his disappointment when he didn’t walk into homeroom after summer break. They even actually got to know each other, maybe call each other friends. They didn’tjust worked together and fuck on more than one occasion. Yukhei was a friend in an odd way. Mark went back to sitting by himself with an empty seat to his right, but the whispers about him and Yukhei didn’t die out till after spring break.

 

— **one year later** —

 

Mark meets Donghyuck on the first day of college. He was in the middle of unpacking while Johnny helped him move into the dorms since his parents said they were too “busy”. Mark knew they really weren’t. They were just avoiding any contact with him, but Mark was just over it.

 

Donghyuck, who turned out to be another witch, was full of sass and sunshine (his words not Mark’s). His powers revolved around the sun. He explained this to Mark while they were making their beds.

 

“I’m a sun witch. You know, I can grow and control sunlight and plants.” Donghyuck flapped his blanket out across the bed. “I can also set things on fire using sunlight. Oh, and I can manipulate poisonous plants really well.”

 

But Mark has never met a witch so human-like before. He was used to using his magic for dumb things like opening doors or making food, Donghyuck rarely used his magic at all. When he did it was when his hands were full of books to study. No matter how many times Mark attempted to persuade his new roommate to use magic to finish setting up his room, Donghyuck politely refused.

 

Donghyuck was funny and full of life and adventure. For just the few hours Mark knew him, he could tell Donghyuck was going to keep him on his toes. He was the direct opposite of Mark; he wore sweaters and bright colors like red and yellow compared to Mark, who wore black and revealing clothes.

 

It wasn’t rare for Mark to see the same faces everyday. He did it all throughout high school. College was different with plenty of new faces, but they were all still the same.

 

They were in line waiting to order from the local coffee shop. Donghyuck was adamant on making Mark try coffee, but he swore he didn’t really want it. It went in one ear and out the other, though.

 

“Coffee is good, Mark.”

 

“Coffee is fucking gross. Tea is good, though,” he answered, looking at the menu.

 

Donghyuck made a face of disgust. “Tea is horrific.” Taking out his wallet, he began ordering his own drink. “What do you want?”

 

“Bubble tea.”

 

They sat down at a table for two near the entrance. Mark didn’t look up when a group of students came into the cafè. He did, however, watch Donghyuck animatedly talk about excited he was to get started with the new physics class. Mark fiddled with some sugar packets, laughing.

 

He took his eyes off his roommate and looked over at the booth on the other side of the entrance. Mark thought his eyes were fucking with him because it can’t be him. It couldn’t be Yukhei sitting over there laughing, sitting in a plain white t shirt and blue jeans. Mark didn’t want to seem like a creep, but he couldn’t look away from him. He looked the same, but something was different. It might be the haircut, it was shorter and light brown now. Or it might be rings he had on his fingers and the gold chain he was currently wearing around his neck.

 

Donghyuck noticed Mark tuned out and was about to turn around until he told him not to. Yukhei finally looked over at him, a smile playing at his lips. It faltered, just for a second before his eyes turned dark. Mark knew that look too well. He smirked, the action oozing with confidence. It made Mark shiver in his seat.

 

“Are you okay,” Donghyuck asked concerned.

 

Mark stood up, ignoring his question. “I need to use the restroom.” He didn’t check to see if Yukhei was behind him when he entered.

 

What was he even going to say? Why was he nervous about this? He should curse him for not saying goodbye a year ago. That shit hurt his feelings more than he would like to admit out loud. But that look he gave Mark made his knees weak. And Yukhei looked _good_.

 

The door swung open and Mark turned. Yukhei looked even better up close. His face was less full and more chiseled, and his body was more filled out. The shirt he was tight, and Mark could tell Yukhei knew he was sizing him up.

 

Mark huffed out a breath he was holding, ready to say something when Yukhei was pushing him into a random stall, kissing him breathless. Any thoughts swimming through Mark’s head dissipated. The wall was cold, but Yukhei’s body was warm, always so fucking warm. His hands were cupping his face greedily, thumb pushing down his chin to part his lips more and delving his tongue into the other’s mouth. Mark whined in high in his throat, grinding his hips onto Yukhei’s thigh. He didn’t know how to do that when they met.

 

Yukhei growled, biting Mark’s lip and pulling back. He grabbed him by the thighs and hoisted him up. Mark carded his fingers through the werewolf’s hair and tugged on the short strands. One of his hands went to his thigh, squeezing it through the stocking. It was almost like they were back in high school fucking in the boys’ bathroom stall. Whatever moan Mark made, Yukhei swallowed it, almost tongue fucking Mark’s mouth.

 

Yukhei finally pulled away with a flushed face, keeping Mark pinned to the wall.

 

“Hey,” he breathed out.

 

“Hi,” Mark replied suddenly feeling giddy on the inside.

 

Yukhei let him down to catch their breaths. Mark, feeling thoroughly fed from their make out, forced himself to hide a smile. Yukhei looked disheveled. His hair was messy and his shirt crumpled in bunches where Mark had grabbed. He smoothed it out as best he could, making himself look presentable. His chest felt hard. Mark wanted to sit on it. Mark wanted to kiss it. He wanted to do a lot of things to and with Yukhei. He waited for him to say something, anything.

 

Yukhei looked over at him. “Nice to see you haven’t changed.”

 

“Did you want me to,” he asked, amused by the question.

 

“Not at all.”

 

Yukhei left first, leaving Mark to himself. He looked in the mirror. His lips were slightly swollen and red from kissing and his hair, now dyed raven black, was pushed back and in a frenzy. Mark bit his lip.

 

Donghyuck was sipping his coffee when Mark finally sat down.

 

He looked worried when his friend sat down. “Mark, are you okay?”

 

Mark nodded shallowly and put the bubble tea to his lips, trying his best to rip his eyes away from Yukhei’s hand resting on his thigh while he spoke about something. They were so big and hot and his fingers were so _long_ and _thick_ and by the spell of moon witches he needed to stop. He wanted him to grab every part of his body with those hands. His eyes flicked up to Yukhei who was currently pretending to look at his friend while they spoke. He slowly licked his lips. Mark put down his drink and pressed his lips together. He could still taste him on his tongue.

 

-

 

Donghyuck didn’t know about Mark’s power. He didn’t need to know. He was Mark’s only friend, and he didn’t want to fuck that up. But the last time Mark had made anything close to a friend they ended up having sex. Like, a lot of sex. Something told him he could trust Donghyuck, though, and he wanted to tell him. He just didn’t know how to go about it. How the hell is he supposed to say ‘Oh, hey, yeah, most of my magic comes from people when they’re horny and sometimes I’m gonna have to fuck them to properly feed and function. Anyways, what do you wanna do for lunch’ without it sounding like he was out of his mind and needed a check up with his doctor?

 

They were supposed to be studying, but they just ended up playing video games until it was one in the morning. After getting brutally destroyed in Mario Kart, Mark threw down the controller and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Human games are atrocious,” he murmured.

 

Donghyuck laughed, his face shining with delight. He was still smiling when he gave Mark a look he couldn’t pinpoint.

 

“I don’t know anything about you, you know.”

 

Mark scoffed. “You never asked.”

 

“Well,” he said. “What’s your favorite color?”

 

He raised a brow. Donghyuck shrugged. “Black. Yours?”

 

“Yellow. Favorite food?”

 

“Thai.”

 

Donghyuck asked him questions he wasn’t used to, like what was his favorite toy as a child and his least favorite movie. His favorite toy was a stuffed frog that could hold ingredients in its mouth and recite spells Mark was learning and his least favorite movie was The Lorax. “The Lorax? Really?” “He freaks me out!” “The Onceler or the Lorax?” “Both, Hyuck!”

 

And Mark asked him questions he thought only friends should, like when did realize he was a witch and what was the first spell he ever cast. Donghyuck said he found out when he was five years old and the first spell he ever cast was go set an ant hill on fire. “What the fuck, Donghyuck?” “Eh, I got rid of our ant problem, didn’t I?”

 

They had just calmed down from laughing when Donghyuck got up to get some water. He sat back down on the floor beside Mark.

 

“I wanna ask you something.” His voice sounded quiet.

 

“Okay.”

 

Donghyuck chewed on his lip. “You feed off arousal, don’t you?” Mark tensed up. So this was it. Donghyuck was going to stop being friends with him because of his powers. The first time he ever gets a close friend and— “Just don’t feed off me, okay,” he said on the verge of laughter. And Mark felt like a weight was lifted.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You went into the bathroom looking slightly pale, then came out almost ten minutes later looking like you just got your balls fondled.”

 

Mark shrugged. “Well…”

 

“No,” he shouted slapping his hands over his ears. “I don’t wanna hear about your frivolous sexcapades.”

 

Mark laid his hand over his chest, pretending to be offended. “Frivolous?”

 

With his hands still over his ears, Donghyuck nodded. They were tired, full of giggles, and for the first time, Mark felt like his powers weren’t that bad.

 

-

 

Human parties were loud. They played music so loud it made Mark’s eyes vibrate. He’d never been to a party till college, and it took a lot of persuading and encouraging from Donghyuck to get him there. He promised there would be a lot of booze, and people. Neither of those seemed to interest Mark. So he said Mark could dress as slutty as he wanted. He smiled at that.

 

The dorm was spilling with students from all around. It was only midnight, but the party looked like it didn’t have any chance of calming down. On one side of the dorm was a guy throwing up with his friend rubbing his back. On the other side was what Mark assumed at least a blow job bc he quickly fed off the drunken arousal from behind the bushes. It made him dizzy.

 

Mark looked absolutely stunning. He styled his hair so it looked messy and his eyes were lined with glitter. Mark wore a black t shirt that clinged to his chest and stopped at his middle. The jeans he had on were ripped at the front and the boots he was sporting were white on top with black soles.

 

The thing about Mark’s power was he didn’t really need alcohol to get drunk. It came with the arousal he fed off of. It all tasted the same, which is like nothing at all. He didn’t drink anything tonight, just got dizzy and giggly from the people that brushed up against him. One guy in particular was obviously tipsy and hitting on Mark in ways that made him uncomfortable.

 

“You wanna get out of here,” he asked over the music. His breath smelled like vodka and Mark scrunched his nose. Human men lack all finesse.

 

“Not really,” he answered back. Mark started backing away from him and the whole conversation in general.

 

The guy laughed drunkenly as he tried to take hold of Mark’s arm. He attempted to move back again and watched in amusement as the guy stumbled to get his footing. He may be drunker than Mark assumed.

 

“I can show you a good time,” he slurred. Mark really didn’t want any attention on him in a situation like this. It was embarrassing. He moved closer and clamped a a hand around Mark’s forearm. He was obviously aroused, but something was… off about it. Like it was corrupted, dark. Mark furrowed his eyebrows. If he rejected this asshole, he’d make him go home with him by force.

 

Mark wrenched his arm away. “I doubt it.” He was starting to get annoyed. There were too many people to use magic, and it took a lot of power to erase so many memories at once.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but a looming shadow interrupted him. “Hey, man, he said fuck off. Now fuck off.”

 

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Yukhei was really saving his ass right now. Mark kept his eyes on the guy who was currently swaying back and forth. “This is between me and him,” he said sloshing his drink around.

 

“Again. Not really,” Mark said again over the music.

 

“Whatever,” he yelled suddenly. Mark gave him a confused look and Yukhei was starting to get closer to him. He rested a hand on Mark’s lower back. It was comforting for the situation at hand. “Everyone knows who you are! You’ll fuck anybody and everybody, but I can’t? Who the hell dresses like that and _isn’t_ asking to get fucked?”

 

Mark was enraged and Yukhei was ready to step forward, but Mark did first. His initial plan was to curse him so Australian huntsman spiders climb from his dick every time he got aroused, but that was just the anger talking. He brought his foot back and swung it forward between his legs, hitting him square in the balls.

 

He fell forward with a pained cry and Mark was tempted to spit on him. Garbage doesn’t deserve to be respected. He turned around and walked out the front door, not even noticing the stares. He was seething and he didn’t understand the human race. Johnny would have given him the best advice for this. Actually, no, he wouldn’t. He would have went back and sucked every ounce of blood from the guy’s body. Not that Mark would mind.

 

Mark hadn’t even made it down the walkway when Yukhei was calling out for him to wait.

 

“You okay?” Mark shot him a glare. Yukhei promptly shut up with a look of pain.

 

He sighed, feeling guilty for taking his anger out on him. “I’m fine.” Mark paused before he said it. “Thanks.”

 

Yukhei perked up immediately. He was wearing almost the same thing from a few days ago; a white shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. If he wasn’t so angry, he’d kiss him right there in the walkway.

 

Mark walked toward his dorm, suddenly becoming aware of how cold it is. He wasn’t going to say anything about it, but the sound of rustling made his look over at Yukhei. He held the jacket out to him, smiling shyly and scratching the back of his neck. Right. Werewolves had exceptional hearing. Mark took it and wrapped it around his shoulders, reveling in just how warm Yukhei was.

 

Yukhei didn’t say anything, but Mark could tell he wanted to get something off his chest.

 

“What is it?”

 

“What?”

 

Mark drew the jacket closer, pretending not to like how it smelled. “You want to say something. I can tell.”

 

“Oh,” Yukhei said dumbly. “It’s nothing, don’t—”

 

What the hell was up with him? Mark sighed, feeling the anger finally leave him, replacing it with frustration. “Yukhei.”

 

“Mark,” he replied in the same tone. Mark fought to hide a smile, failing miserably. It sounded like banter from when they were in high school, laughing and poking fun at each other until Yukhei had him pinned down. Mark would admit he missed Yukhei, but he’d never tell him that to his face. He didn’t enjoy the confrontation of feelings, especially his own. “Wanna come over?”

 

“Yeah,” he found himself answering too fast for his own liking.

 

-

 

When Yukhei asked him if he wanted to come over, Mark wasn’t expecting him to flop down on his bed and prepare to sleep. He shut and locked the door behind him, staring at the other. Yukhei had grown a lot since they last saw each other. He’d been working out more, and his body seemed to finally complete itself. Muscle was all Yukhei was built from. Mark would probably be able to see every movement of bone and muscle under his skin. It made Mark hot and bothered in ways he couldn’t understand.

 

Mark stripped himself of the jacket, letting it fall in a loud heap on the floor. “Yukhei.” He hummed and opened his eyes to show he was listening. “I’m hungry.”

 

Another hum. Mark bit his lip, threw off his shoes and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Yukhei really knew how to push his buttons, the right ones at that.

 

He braced himself on his forearms, the tips of his fingers playing with the ends of Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei had his hands behind his head, but Mark knew he was itching to touch him. He couldn’t never control himself when it came to touching every part of his body. Mark moved one of his arms so it was tucked between them and tapped Yukhei’s lips with his finger. His eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth, gingerly trapping the finger between his teeth. Mark shuddered and removed his finger, replacing it with his lips instead.

 

The kiss wasn’t messy and rushed like a few weeks ago. It was lazy and intoxicating, leisure if you will. Yukhei tilted his head up slightly to meet Mark halfway, pulling the other closer to him. Mark slipped his tongue past Yukhei’s teeth and sighed contently. Yukhei moved his hands to Mark’s thighs, pulling him forward till their clothed crotches were grinding against each other.

 

Mark became desperate, rocking his hips to get more friction between them. Yukhei’s grip on his thighs moved to his ass, pushing and pulling him to grind harder, faster.

 

“Please,” he whispered between the long kiss. Mark was going to cum in his pants if they didn’t stop. He sat up and took off his shirt before helping a lazy Yukhei out of his. He flopped back down with a smile as Mark marveled at his body. The clothes he wore did him no justice for what was under them. Mark started grinding himself onto his hips, unbuttoning the other’s pants expertly. “Yukhei…”

 

“Suck my dick.” Yukhei’s voice sounded amused, but his eyes flashed red before turning dark again. Mark wiggled his way off him, pulling his jeans and briefs along. He rid himself of his own clothes and settled between Yukhei’s legs.

 

Mark wrapped his finger around the shaft, stroking it slowly. It twitched in his hand, the head pink and leaking pre-cum from its tip. Mark sucked on it, remembering its taste from the first time he ever suck Yukhei off. It was sloppy and unbelievably fast since they only had a few minutes before lunch ended. He finally put his lips around the head and sucked experimentally, the groan Yukhei let out was like music to his ears. Mark sunk down on his dick easily, hallowing his cheeks. He remembers Yukhei telling him one day he was made to suck dick. Yukhei’s hands found ground in his hair, yanking roughly at the dark strands. Mark moaned around his dick and sped up, his tongue licking along the vein.

 

Mark let go with a pop and licked Yukhei from the base to the tip. He wrapped his lips back around the head, bobbing his head shallowly. He knew how to get Yukhei off, how to tease and bring him to the edge. It was his favorite past time.

 

He opened his mouth to let Yukhei watch his dick glide back and forth over his tongue. The growl he made was familiar: Yukhei was about to cum. Mark backed away completely, kissing the head.

 

Mark climbed on top of him, ignoring the warning growl from below. “Lube.”

 

Yukhei handed a more than half empty bottle to him. Mark wasn’t going to question it. He was about to reach for one of Yukhei’s hands when the other pushed the bottle to his chest. “Finger yourself.”

 

Mark huffed, but complied. He coated his fingers generously and leaned back down again. With his ass up, he circled a finger around his hole, squeezing his eyes shut. His mouth went slack as he pushed a finger inside.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark whispered. He opened his eyes again to see Yukhei staring up at him.

 

He deemed himself ready for another finger and added his middle. Yukhei was enjoying the show, rubbing and stroking Mark’s thighs and kneading his ass. It was slow and steady as Mark finger fucked himself. He whined when he felt a dry finger stroke his hole.

 

“Yukhei, please,” he begged. Yukhei loved begging. He loved it more when Mark did it. Mark nipped at his lips before kissing him fully. He added a third finger and an oh so soft moan escaped him.

 

“But I’m tired,” Yukhei whined innocently. He lazily swiped and poked at Marks hole, which was clenching and unclenching every time he came into contact with it.

 

Mark pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his sheets. He reached an arm between them, lining Yukhei up with his hole and leaned back on it. His eyes fell shut. Mark started slow, one hand on the metal headboard and the other splayed out by Yukhei’s head. He could barely comprehend sentences with the way the other was looking at him, feeding off every bit of arousal he was letting off.

 

Mark fucked himself back, punching quiet groans from the man below him. He pressed his body closer so his mouth was by his ear. He felt Yukhei’s hips jump and moaned softly. Mark grinded back more, whines and moans going straight to Yukhei’s ear.

 

“Fuck me,” Mark quietly begged. “Please, Yukhei, please…”

 

Yukhei grabbed him by the hips and flipped them over, throwing Mark’s legs over his shoulders and folding him almost in half. He snapped his hips forward, fucking into him easily. Mark threw his head back moaning long and loud, arching his back. Yukhei rubbed his hands over the expanse of his chest, swiping his thumbs over his nipples.

 

Yukhei was relentless, not even giving Mark a chance to breathe. And Mark wanted to sob. No matter how many other people he had sex with, Yukhei was always on his mind to get him to cum. He wanted to fucking cry because Yukhei listened to the way he reacted when he did things. He always wanted to make sure Mark was okay with what he was doing, even when it came to bossing him around.

 

But Yukhei wasn’t doing that. He was taking his time fucking Mark, slow pulling out and snapping forward with a force that moved him up the bed slightly. Mark found his bearings in Yukhei’s shoulders, digging his nails into the hot flesh. Yukhei kissed him. It was filled with desperation and want and _need_. Mark missed it. He hooked his arms around and scratched along his back, causing his hips to stutter. He made sure it hurt.

 

Yukhei’s thrusts sped up suddenly and Mark keened. He laid his hands on the other’s forehead and pushed the hair back, pistoning into him until Mark was grabbing his own dick, stroking until he was cumming over his chest and hand. He clenched around Yukhei, sucking him in impossibly deeper till he was tense and shivering, cumming with a strained groan.

 

Yukhei almost collapsed on top of him, spent and blissed out. Mark wrapped his arms around his back, splaying his hand among the warm skin. He let out of soft laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Yukhei rolled the two of them over so Mark was back on top. He was rubbing circles into his hip bones. Mark snapped his fingers, cleaning the cum out with an easy spell.

 

“Nothing,” Mark said smiling down at him. He suddenly felt shy under his gaze. “This just reminded me of high school.”

 

Yukhei stopped his movements for a heartbeat, and then two. He looked like he was thinking about something. He began stroking Mark’s thighs. Not sexual or else Mark would be able to feel that, but just doing it because he can. “Do you want to be like that again?”

 

Mark was struck dumb. He really wanted to go back to that. He wanted to call Yukhei at ass o’clock in the morning to tell him he’s coming over to let him eat his ass. Mark wanted Yukhei in so many ways it was unhealthy. But there was something digging into his chest that told him no, said it was a bad idea to get mixed up in that kind of shit with him again. Mark was never one for listening to his heart.

 

He rocked his hips gently and felt Yukhei stir inside him. “Yeah. I wanna be like that.”

 

-

 

Mark wasn’t sure what time it was. It could be one in the morning or it could be four. He lost track of time after his third orgasm. They were spooning (Yukhei was the big spoon) and Mark wanted to ask, what he felt like was, the dumbest question on Earth. It was stupid because he already knew the answer, but he had to hear it. Had to hear Yukhei say it. He willed himself to turn and face him, who looked so good when he was sleep.

 

“Yukhei.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Mark chewed his lip. “Nothing. Never mind.”

 

Yukhei was looking at him now. He looked tired. Not in a bad way, but fucked out. His hair was as messy as it could get and his lips looked like they were in an infinite pout. He looked so adorable Mark almost forgot what he was going to say.

 

“Just…,” and Mark didn’t really know how to put this. “Am I attractive?”

 

Yukhei furrowed his brows. “Mark, I’m way too tired to answer trick ques—”

 

“It’s not a trick question,” he interrupted quietly. Mark knew it was a stupid question because _he_ knew he was attractive. He was one hundred percent aware of his looks, but he just wanted to hear it from someone else. Mark had to hear it from Yukhei. “I just… can you answer it? … Please?”

 

Yukhei’s eyes searched his face for something, but Mark was looking past him at the wall. They would be able to hear a pen drop if it wasn’t for the sound of their breathing.

 

This kind of thing was easy to do in the dark. It was easy to say you’re scared and that you feel like things aren’t the same. That kind of thing was easy. Saying you love someone or confessing that you’re in love with them was even easier. Because it’s dark. Only the dark knows your secrets and confessions. Only the dark knows the truth because Mark has done it. He’s said he has feelings for him in the dark and left them there. And he’d say it in the dark till he didn’t mean it, but he’ll always mean it. He meant it the first time. He still means it today.

 

“Yes,” Yukhei finally answered after a pregnant silence. He added ever so quietly,“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

 

See. Only the dark can do that.

 

-

 

Yukhei was still asleep when Mark woke up. Typical of him to sleep so late. He carefully got out of bed and put on Yukheis shirt from last night. It was big on him and went just past the tips of his fingers. He slipped on his pants from last night for good measure. Mark might be bold, but not enough to have his dick out at ten in the morning.

 

He made himself a bowl a cereal and was startled by the sound of a door slamming. “Yukhei, what the hell? You left the party before it even got started—”

 

Mark chewed on his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, staring at what he’s pretty sure is one of Yukhei’s friends and his roommate. His skin wasn’t dark. It wasn’t light either. He was fit and only wearing a pair of plaid night pants. This kind of thing was different. Mark wasn’t sizing him up, but simply marveling in how good looking this guy was. Mark threw him a smile.

 

“I didn’t steal him away from you, did I?”

 

Plaid Pants (Mark will find out his name later) went to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon. “And you are…”

 

Mark took another bite. Human cereal was so sweet. He really liked it. “Mark. A friend.”

 

Plaid Pants probably just thought Mark was a one night stand. He turned on the oven and threw in three slices of bacon. “Yukhei still asleep,” he asked leaning on the counter.

 

Mark nodded and dropped his bowl in the sink. He was about to say something to Plaid Pants when Yukhei finally emerged from his room. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He sat down in the same place Mark had been a let his head fall onto the island with a loud thump.

 

“Well, nice of you to show your face in the morning,” said Plaid Pants. He turned back to the stove and started adding more food. Mark should go back to his own dorm. Donghyuck was more than probably worried, but his body said to lay in bed and do nothing. So that’s what he did. He walked back into Yukhei’s room and wrapped himself up in a cocoon made of his blanket. It smelled like him. He liked it, loved it, even.

 

But there was no reason for Yukhei to know that.

 

Mark wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. It could have been when he stilled himself. It could have been before his body even hit the bed, but now he was waking up to Yukhei’s dead weight on top of him. Right. He hogged the blankets.

 

After what felt like was years of struggling, Mark finally got him to the other side of the bed and threw the cover on Yukhei. Mark huffed, grabbed his shoes and left without making a noise. Yukhei didn’t stir. Good.

 

Plaid Pants was sitting out on the couch watching T.V. when Mark walked out. By the way it looked outside it was probably close a little after the afternoon. Plaid Pants didn’t say anything when Mark left.

 

-

 

Donghyuck was more than worried just as Mark thought. He thought it would be worse, but here Donghyuck was, yelling at him and heating up the dorm like it wasn’t already hot outside. They were in the living room, Mark on the couch and Donghyuck standing, pacing.

 

“You scared the fuck out of me, Mark. Why didn’t you call me?”

 

Mark shrugged. “I don’t have a phone.”

 

His friend suddenly stopped and looked at him like he killed a man. “What?”

 

“I don’t have a phone,” he repeated.

 

And now Donghyuck was mumbling something under his breath. He paced their living room more before asking, “Why not?”

 

“Because they’re stupid,” Mark answered automatically. Phones were loud and annoying. They were too big for your hands and didn’t fit in your pocket anymore. Mark found them completely inconvenient and nothing could make him get one. “I’m not getting one.”

 

“Well, you should,” Donghyuck said matter of factly. “Seriously, what if something happened to you? Or me?”

 

He was rolling his eyes now. “I’m sure we both know how to teleport.”

 

His friend threw his hands up, frustrated with this whole conversation. He left his arms fall limply to his sides and walked to his room. Donghyuck slammed the door. Mark still wasn’t going to get a phone.

 

-

 

Yukhei had a phone. In fact, he had the most recent one and Mark still didn’t understand why. He kinda thinks people apart of the supernatural world become more human like to fit in. He also thinks they do it because human technology can be fascinating.

 

Mark also wasn’t expecting him to agree with Donghyuck. “Your friend is right. Something could have happened to you if I wasn’t with you, and no one would know.”

 

They were sitting in the library. Yukhei has a trigonometry book and Mark, despite how much he hates school and always got the best grades, had a junior spell casting book. It’s a hand me down from Johnny since he didn’t really need it. Vampires aren’t very good at magic.

 

Mark squinted at him suspiciously. “I think I can take care of myself.”

 

Mark didn’t even have to look up at Yukhei to know he was looking at him with one brow raised. He did that a lot when he talked to Mark. “I worry—”

 

“Then don’t worry,” he interrupted not even bothering to look up from his book. He flipped a page to what seemed to be three five eyed blue frogs being shoved in excreted pig blood. The more old fashioned way to make deadly poisons. “I can handle overly touchy humans, Yukhei.”

 

“I’m not worried about you. I’m worried about them.” Mark looked up at that. “You’re powerful and you know that, but that doesn’t mean you can go around cursing, killing, and causing overall terror to humans that rub you the wrong way. Some things have to be handled the human way.”

 

Mark tried to stare Yukhei down. He used to be able to do it in high school, but these days Yukhei has gotten even more expressive eyes than normal. Which means Yukhei was serious about what he was saying. Mark looked back down at his book. The picture of the frogs and pig blood suddenly looked better than Yukhei right now.

 

“So… Am I still allowed to kick people in the balls?”

 

Yukhei snorted. Mark looked back up again, a small smile upturning the corners of his lips. “Yeah, just don’t kick everyone in the balls.”

 

-

 

Mark can admit a lot of things. He can admit when he’s wrong. He can admit when he’s being dramatic. Mostly, he can admit when he’s sexually attracted to someone. For instance, Jaehyun, better known as Plaid Pants. He’s Yukhei’s roommate and friend. He also has a god tier body and an even bigger dick just by his body proportions. He’s sexually attracted to him, but not enough for Mark to actually do something about it.

 

Mark can’t admit some things. He’s not good at admitting he needs help with things. He’s horrible at admitting he can feel any other emotions besides boredom, anger, and arousal. He’s god awful at admitting he’s got feelings for Yukhei. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yukhei knows he does. His heartbeat changes too much, his voice sounds too different, he acts too different for him not to notice.

 

But he doesn’t. Yukhei doesn’t notice a damn thing. Doesn’t comment on how close Mark gets when they walk together, doesn’t protest when Mark trails his foot up his leg and glides gently over his thigh while they try and study for an upcoming test. And if he does notice, it goes unsaid.

 

The truth was Mark wasn’t even really hungry anymore. Sex with Yukhei kept him energized for weeks. Most of the time he really didn’t need it from him, but Yukhei didn’t need to know that. He barely fed off other people when he knew Yukhei was just a few steps away. It was something he realized he did after he left. Mark realized feeding off people that weren’t Yukhei left him wanting more, but never really getting it. He didn’t understand why. Even when he was sleeping with Yukhei in the past, after a few months, something inside him wanted more.

 

Mark always, always wanted more.

 

-

 

Donghyuck noticed the shift in Mark first, said it out loud and everything.

 

“You like him, don’t you,” he asked in a teasing sing song tone while he grabbed some juice from the fridge.

 

To which Mark almost broke a plate over his head.

 

“No, I do _not_!”

 

Donghyuck, the son of a bitch, just laughed at him. “You’re always talking about how much you hate the human race, and suddenly he’s an exception.” Mark gave him a disgusted face. The only thing humans are good for is sex, and they aren’t even good at that most of the time. To even _think_ Mark would have the audacity to have feelings for one is downright comical. Donghyuck’s brows shot up. “Unless he isn’t…”

 

“Which he isn’t.”

 

Donghyuck smiled a smile that screamed “tell me more about him or I’ll ask him about it myself”. Mark really shouldn’t say anything to him about Yukhei, but he can’t resist how annoying he could be about it. He wasn’t gonna just _let_ Mark avoid this conversation.

 

“He’s a werewolf.”

 

Donghyuck started at him for a while. Not judging, not even making a face at all. He was just standing there, tapping his finger to his lips. He only did that when he knew something Mark didn’t.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?”

 

Donghyuck stopped tapping his lips and smiled instead. “Did I know? No, of course not. But did I suspect it? Yes.”

 

Mark looked down at his feet. He wasn’t used to wearing loose clothes, like t shirts that are way too big or sweatpants that he had to roll and adjust to fit. It felt weird to wear them. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Mark sat down on the couch and Donghyuck followed suit, except he’s dramatic as all fuck and draped his entire body over him. Mark really couldn’t help but laugh. Donghyuck settled his head on Mark’s lap and started tapping his lip rapidly. Basically saying “ask me how I know. Ask, ask, ask.”

 

“Okay, Donghyuck, how did you know?”

 

“‘Cause of you,” he replied.

 

Mark furrowed his brows in confusion. “Me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah!” He sat up and shifted so he was turned to his friend. “I did some extensive—”

 

“You mean unnecessary.”

 

“ _Extensive_ research about you two.” Mark was interested now, tilting his head slightly. Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows before continuing. “So werewolves have really, really high defined senses, right? Along with heightened senses, they also have shit like pheromones and amped up hormones. Hence the alpha, beta, omega type thing. Anyway, they can only sense this kind of stuff with other wolves…”

 

“But…”

 

“ _But_ it’s a bit different for witches like you. Apparently you guys have a completely different set of pheromones that differ from witches like me or moon witches.”

 

Mark was confused now. What the hell did this have to do with their relationship? “Okay, what does that mean?”

 

“Your pheromones are amped up close to their level, if not the same because of your power. You’d have to ask him yourself what you smell like, but you two have a connection that is rare but not uncommon. Plenty of wolves and sex witches get into relationships for protection and personal reasons.”

 

“Basically, we’ve built our relationship on sex and chemicals.”

 

Donghyuck flinched. “That’s a way to put it, but there _is_ more. Your body also reacts differently to his arousal, Mark. I mean, haven’t you noticed sex with humans and sex with wolves is a completely different experience. Humans lack this _thing_ inside them so you’d have to feed more frequently, but with wolves like Yukhei—”

 

“Feeding every few weeks would be enough.”

 

Donghyuck bumped his shoulder with his own. “See, you _are_ smarter than you look.”

 

Mark punched him in the arm.

 

-

 

What exactly was Mark and Yukhei’s relationship? He didn’t really know. They didn’t put a label on it. Sometimes they go out to lunch, just the two of them. Other times they go out to dinner. They spend the night at each other’s dorms on occasion. Sometimes, all they would do together is have sex. Other times they didn’t touch each other intimately at all. It was a weird thing they had going and he hadn’t noticed it until they were watching a movie one night and it just clicked that they hadn’t done anything remotely close to fucking all day.

 

And if Yukhei wasn’t going to bring it up then neither would he.

 

Until.

 

It got unbearable. Mark’s head was spinning trying to understand just what they were. What are they? Are they in a relationship? No, it sounded too committed, but Mark wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. Were they friends with benefits? Moon witches, that was just a ridiculous thought. They were way past friends but there was just no name for it. It was like a gray area between the two. Mark couldn’t pinpoint it.

 

So he sat there in his room watching the rain because it’s been months since he started thinking about this and suddenly the rain looked exactly how he was feeling. Donghyuck wasn’t home. He was over some friend’s house. And then there was Mark, sitting on the floor in an old band shirt and his boxers watching fat drops of water smack and torture his window.

 

And Mark really wasn’t expecting it. Wasn’t expecting for someone to be at his door, wasn’t ready to ask who it was. So seeing Yukhei drenched in water, breathing like he just ran a fucking marathon, came as a surprise.

 

He stepped through the door and Mark just let him because there was a glint in Yukhei’s eyes that felt down right predatory. He closed the door behind them and watched Yukhei pace before staring him down. Mark felt his knees shake a little bit.

 

“You know,” he stopped for a second and pushed his hair back. Mark followed the movement, but didn’t move closer. “You remember when I asked if you wanted to be like that again?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark replied, stepping forward until he was arm’s length away from Yukhei.

 

Yukhei’s arms twitched like he wanted to pull him closer or push him farther away. Mark didn’t think Yukhei knew what he wanted to do either. “And you said yeah. You said you wanted to be like that again…”

 

Mark moved even closer, testing to see if the other boy would growl at him. He didn’t. He let Mark invade his utter and complete person space until they were chest to chest, breath to breath.

 

Mark could smell him now. Smell the rain on his clothes, the cologne he was wearing was downright intoxicating. With every inhale, Mark was drowning in him. Their chests brushing everytime they took a breath.

 

Yukhei was staring down at him, eyes lost and determined. “I can’t do that, Mark.” Mark’s heart dropped to his stomach. He stepped back and watched as Yukhei’s hand jumped up to reach out before falling limply back to his side. “I can’t keep doing this. _We_ can’t keep doing this.”

 

Mark was surprised, then hurt, then angry. He was blindly enraged by whatever the fuck Yukhei was saying. And so he pushed him. Hard. Right on his beating heart. And Yukhei didn’t even budge. God, he didn’t even budge. “You suggested it, asshole!” Yukhei stared at what Mark couldn’t tell was his chest or the floor. He didn’t reply. “ _You_ asked if we should start fucking around again. It was _you_ who asked _me_ , Xuxi!”

 

Yukhei’s head snapped up at the sound of his nickname. The one Mark gave him because it sounded so close to the word “sushi”. Because Mark loves sushi. Mark loves Xuxi.

 

“I didn’t think you would say yes…”

 

Mark punched him this time. And another. He was so pissed, so, so pissed that _this_ was all Yukhei wanted from him. Wanted to have him anyway he could before picking him apart and putting him back together. And Mark has just let him. Let him explore his body inside and out, let him understand every hitch in his breath and every furrow of his brow. Mark let him because he fell in love with him. Mark let Yukhei do anything to him because who was he to deny himself of sex and affection?

 

Because Yukhei leaving hurt him more than ever. And he wanted to get Yukhei back. That day in the café, Mark was gonna get him back. But he stood there all tall and goofy and beautiful and Mark found himself with nothing to say and a mouth full of tongue.

 

Mark punched him one more time before spreading his hand onto the other’s chest and he swore he could feel his heartbeat pick up. His shirt was completely soaked through, but it felt hot under his fingers. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I say yes?”

 

“Because,” and he sighed then, long and tired. Yukhei touched Mark’s hand with his own and brought it to his cheek. He leaned into the touch and turned his head just slightly to kiss the palm of Mark’s hand. And it burned. It was like Mark’s entire arm was being set on fire in the best and worst way possible. “You don’t love me like I do you.”

 

And every doubt, every thought, every late night came crashing down. Mark watched as Yukhei just stood there with his lips pressing into Mark’s pulse point. He finally opened his mouth to say something— anything.

 

“That’s not true.” Yukhei’s eyes flew open and he was startled, like he wasn’t expecting Mark to say that. But he didn’t say anything, so Mark pushed through. “That’s not true because I’ve loved you for a long time, Yukhei.”

 

Mark has never done this before. Never confessed to a damn thing like this in his entire life. He’s not even sure he’s doing it right, but he can’t beat around the bush. Can’t say he loves Yukhei indirectly. So he says it out loud to his face and hopes to the Moon Witches that he’s doing this right.

 

And Yukhei squints at him, says, “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Mark steps forward, really wide and certain. He’s in his space again, their lips just centimeters apart. Yukhei closes his eyes, shakes his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” he says again.

 

Mark puts his other hand the other’s face, cradling it. Yukhei’s shoulder slump forward, like he’s gonna collapse on top of him. “I do know. I know.”

 

Just to prove it to him, Mark guides Yukhei’s head lower and gets on the tips of his toes to close the impossible gap between them. It’s not ravenous, not desperate, not like they’ve found themselves kissing time and time again. It’s soft, lip to lip.

 

Until Yukhei finally wills himself to move and has his hands grappled to Mark’s hips. Mark moves his hands to his shoulders to his neck and let’s his mouth open telling Yukhei he wants more. And Yukhei gives him just that. He pushes his tongue through, breathe hot and bothered by just the way Mark was arching into his touch. A hand moves to guide Mark’s head, tilting it just the way Yukhei liked it and his other hand currently moved to splay across the expanse of his back.

 

Mark pulls away first to catch his breath (damn wolves and their superior lungs). They look at each other now, really look. All Mark can think is _why didn’t I just say it sooner_. Because he’s stubborn. Because he doesn’t need anybody. Because the two people in his life that were supposed to have loved him left him.

 

Because Yukhei was like the eye of a storm. He was like the first time drinking cold water after being out in the heat. He was hot, was cold, was the only person that Mark cared about impressing. Yukhei was everything to him since day one. And he thought he was too late to keep him. Because the thought of another person he gave a fuck about leaving him scared the hell out of him.

 

They meet each other halfway, pouring every thought and emotion into the kiss. Mark let Yukhei guide his head back to expose his throat and left a kiss on the column, a kiss and a lick to his shoulder before biting at the curve between his neck. Mark shuddered and pulled him impossibly closer. Like he was trying to fuse them into one.

 

“Yukhei,” Mark whispered to the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to the man or himself. “Please.”

 

Yukhei smirked and walked backwards to his bedroom with Mark a step behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and Mark straddled his hips. He didn’t waste any time, planting kisses all over his face. Mark kisses his forehead, to which Yukhei snorted. He kissed his temples, kissed his nose and his cheeks. He hovered over his lips and let Yukhei lean forward to capture him in an open mouth kiss. Mark sighed into it, grinding his hips to get more friction. Yukhei’s clothes were still wet and starting to soak into his own. He tugged at the hem of his shirt and pushed it up and off him.

 

Mark let his hands sit on the other’s chest and pushed him gently to the bed. He kissed him one more time and moved down to kiss his neck and chest. Yukhei carded his fingers through Mark’s hair and just let him have his way with him.

 

Mark makes his way down, peppering smoldering kisses to the dip between Yukhei’s chest. His fingers ghosting their way across his abs and sides like he just doesn’t know where to start next. It doesn’t bother Yukhei too much until Mark begins to dart his tongue out along the skin, licking it, biting it, rubbing it between his teeth. Yukhei knows the hickeys will clear up, but the sensations they give always go straight to his dick.

 

Mark expertly undoes the button of his jeans and leaves his body completely to Yukhei’s disappointment. He begins to pull both fabrics off in one go as Yukhei pushes himself farther up the bed.

 

It’s dark in the room. Almost pitch black, but the rain is persistent and grounds Mark as he slowly strips out of his shirt and boxers. It’s almost pitch black in his bedroom, but Mark can see the way Yukhei’s eyes light up in arousal, can feel it radiating off of him in these thick, beautiful waves. And Mark takes it all. He feels his skin prickle and vibrate and he’s never noticed how his toes would curl just from feeding off of it.

 

He doesn’t get on top of him again. No. Mark makes a fucking show for Yukhei. He climbs onto the bed on all fours and _too fucking slowly_ makes his way up so he’s face to face with his cock. It’s actually kind of funny how much Mark adores Yukhei’s cock. It was large in both length and girth, slightly curved enough so that whenever he could fuck into Mark just right, it would hit his prostate dead on. Its head was an angry pink and spilling pre cum from the slit.

 

Mark wraps his hand (which he’s always amazed are much, much smaller than Yukhei’s dick) around the shaft and gives it a firm stroke. It twitches in his hand at the same time Yukhei groans but never turns his blazing eyes away. Mark blows at the tip and licks it just hard enough for the boy above him to feel it. He’s rewarded with an immediate buck of hips. He smiles all innocent like and doesn’t tear his eyes away as he lowers his mouth around the entire cock in one go. Mark stopped having a gag reflex years ago.

 

“Jesus, Mark,” Yukhei breathed out trying not to just fuck his mouth. Not that Mark wouldn’t let him.

 

He hummed around the shaft and bobbed his head shallowly. The hold Yukhei had in his hair was back and tighter than before. Mark could handle it, could handle the way Yukhei slightly thrusted into the heat of his mouth and growled low in his throat.

 

Mark held onto his thighs, licking along the slit before sinking his mouth back down till his nose was in the hairs just above his cock. He let Yukhei fall from his mouth and stroked it almost lazily. Yukhei gave him a warning growl and Mark responded by kissing the slit and down the shaft till he was taking one of his balls into his mouth and sucking it. The way Mark gave blow jobs was down right messy and noisy and Yukhei was going to explode if he didn’t stop his teasing.

 

“ _Mark_.”

 

Mark was steadily stroking him, his big doe eyes looking at Yukhei with mock innocence. He knew what he was doing. He was going to torture Yukhei to death and it was all because Mark knew him like the back of his hand. He tugged not so gently on Mark’s hair and the boy actually _moaned_ at that. His shoulders fell forward as Yukhei guided him up so he could flip them.

 

He fell onto his back with a huff and watched patiently as Yukhei reached up and dig through his drawer for lube. Mark loved it when Yukhei fingered him. He doesn’t know how many times he’s cum from just being finger fucked by him. He watches Yukhei pour more than enough lube on his hand and spreads it around diligently. Mark twists the sheets beneath him in his fists as he waits for Yukhei to finally, _finally_ get something into him.

 

When Yukhei adds the first finger, Mark completely relaxes under him. He trusts Yukhei enough to know he would never start until Mark stopped being so tense. He stroked the inside of Mark’s walls first, pressing and pushing it in further till he was at the knuckle. He marveled at how softly a moan was punched out of Mark like this is the first time they’d done this in a long time.

 

“God, your fingers feel so _fucking_ good,” he whined. “So good, so good. _Fuck_.” The last word was drawn out when Yukhei added a second finger, scissoring him open. Mark wasn’t shaking yet, but he was babbling. He was saying anything that came to his mind which was nothing besides “fuck yes” and “so good, Yukhei”.

 

Yukhei adds the third finger and Mark does the _thing_. He does this noise that sounds like a moan and whine mixed together. The sound always makes Yukhei’s dick jump. He angles his hand so he can press his fingers along the pulsing walls and gingerly strokes his prostate. Mark gasps and arches his back, hands finding some type of solace in Yukhei’s shoulders. “Fuck me, God, please.”

 

Yukhei presses into it again and can’t get enough with the way Mark is practically writhing on the bed now, begging for him to stop fucking around and fuck him. He pulls the fingers free and Mark falls back onto the bed, his chest rising and falling in concentration. Yukhei sat back on his heels and firmly grabbed Mark by the waist and pulled him forward.

 

Yukhei examines the boy below him. Mark’s hair was spread around him like an oily lake. His face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat was forming on his brow.The boy was breathing in deeply, but exhaling shortly like he was afraid of losing his breath. His skin was golden as if he was kissed by the gods of the sun and had been blessed by the wolf of life. “Ready,” Yukhei hears himself say. His voice sounded wrecked and rough.

 

Mark smiles at him then, so wide it looked like he was going to hurt himself. It wanted to stare at that smile for as long as he lived. “For you? I was made for you.”

 

Yukhei pushes in abnormally slow just to watch Mark’s face go from a breathtaking smile to him throwing his head back with his mouth slack. He pushes in until he’s at the hilt, hip to ass, and leans down to kiss the boy below him. Mark can barely register it, but he’s coherent enough to know it’s there.

 

Yukhei props himself up on his forearms and rolls his hips. Mark gasps softly. He keeps that pace, excruciatingly slow and soft. Mark is whining and gasping but he won’t beg him to speed up, to really fuck him like he hasn’t seen him in years. So Yukhei basks in. Basks in it to remember ever moan, every whine, every contented sigh.

 

Yukhei thrusts hard and fast suddenly and Mark unabashedly moans so loud he knows the other students will hear. But Yukhei doesn’t keep fucking him that way. No, instead he pulls out slow to make sure Mark can feel the drag of his cock inside him till the tip is on the rim before slamming back in. The sheer force of it pushed them forward on the bed until Mark had to use his hands to grip the headboard so he doesn’t get a fucking concussion or something.

 

Yukhei was back on his heels now, pulling Mark’s ass up flush to his hips. Mark didn’t think he could get any deeper, but he was pressing in places he didn’t think he could get to. Yukhei hit his prostate head on and he practically screamed. He kept himself at that angle, fucking him into the mattress just the way he knew Mark would like it. He can barely understand a word he’s saying now with how hard the headboard is hitting the wall and the sound of skin slapping skin drowns out any noise.

 

Mark wants to cum. He can feel the tight coil in his lower stomach, feel his thighs start to shake. He knows Yukhei can tell, too. He picks up his pace again, growling dirty, _filthy_ things to him. And Mark can’t take it and clenches down around him. Yukhei’s hips stutter and Mark catches it. He starts rolling his hips up as Yukhei slams into him. His hole flutters around the girth and it completely ruins the other boy.

 

“‘M gonna cum,” he whines. It didn’t sound like Mark’s voice and he couldn’t tell if it was really him saying it till he repeated it, needier than he meant it to be. “Wanna cum, Xuxi. Please, please.”

 

And Yukhei couldn’t never say no to his begging. He wrapped a hand around Mark’s shaft and jerked him until the shaking of the other’s thighs were the only indication he had before he was cumming, his entire body seizing up and sucking Yukhei in to the hilt. He leaned over him and planted his hand on the headboard, groaning in pleasure. Mark fell pliant and let him chase his own pleasure and ride out his orgasm.

 

-

 

It’s still dark and the rain hasn’t stopped. Neither of them are sleep at the moment, but they’re laying on Mark’s bed pretending sunrise won’t come in a few hours. Yukhei’s in a pair of sweatpants he left at Mark’s dorm a while ago while said person wiggled himself into the shirt and boxers he was wearing before.

 

They’re laying face to face with their foreheads touching. Yukhei would occasionally bring Mark’s knuckles to his lips and kiss them. He smiled at how he could hear the other’s heart rate skyrocket. Mark returned it by fiddling with his ear.

 

“I love you,” Yukhei whispered suddenly. It reminded Mark of how the dark always knows everyone’s secrets, how people could tell the dark anything and it would keep it a secret. But it wasn’t the dark Yukhei was talking to now. He was telling this to Mark and Mark alone.

 

“Yeah,” Mark moved closer and completely laid himself over Yukhei in an attempt to be annoying. It didn’t work. “You love me?”

 

“Yeah, I love you,” he slid his hands up and down the other’s back.

 

Mark melted into the touch easily and let the words slip past his lips as nonchalantly as he could possibly muster. “Good, ‘cause I love you, too.”

 

Mark wasn’t saying it to the dark this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m just like so fucking sorry you read this mess. Comment or something babies cus I love you and wanna talk to you ;(


End file.
